Emperor
by PandaaMonium
Summary: From the novel 'Dragonkeeper' by Carole Wilkinson, in the perspective of Emperor Liu Che Wu of the ancient Chinese Han dynasty. Liu Che is a fifteen year old boy who becomes Emperor after the death of his father. With the unexpected return of the Imperial Dragonkeeper and a lost Dragon, can Liu Che keep his Empire from crumbling? Only Heaven can hold the answers,


Like he had done many times before, Liu Che tread the familiar steps to his father's imperial chambers. The gold and black corridor which he walked was long and spacious, with magnificent silk hangings adorning the walls, and statues of Gods and dragons lining the way to the Emperor's bed chambers. The silk hangings were beautiful, depicting images of colourful magnolias in bloom, or the sacred peak of Tai Shan. But what Liu Che liked the most was the statues of the dragons, who looked at him with strong and fearsome eyes as he walked past. Liu Che had never actually met a dragon in his life, but he knew they existed, as his father had sent the remaining dragons to live on Huangling mountain, in the furtherest corner of the Empire. There was once a time where the dragons were considered in high regard, with many previous Emperors ruling off the emotions of the dragons. If a dragon was happy and frolicking in the palace gardens, it was a good sign for the Emperor, but if the dragons were unhappy it was a sign that the Emperor was not ruling well. However, not all Emperors thought the dragons were important, and Liu Che's father, the current Emperor of China thought they were ugly creatures and he sent them away for good. Now, only a handful of dragons remain due to many of them being hunted for their parts, which were valuable to people who knew how to use them.

Liu Che would have loved to have a dragon to keep him company, to break the monotony of his imperial lifestyle. As the only son of Emperor Jing of China, fifteen year old Liu Che had lead a sheltered and privileged life, where he was shaped from a young age to be the heir to the throne of China. Though not many noticed, Liu Che was lonely, and while he had an elder sister Princess Yangxin growing up who he adored, she was kept away from him for great periods of time, to learn how to be a lady fit for a noble husband. As he was growing up, Liu Che began to detest his father. He cared for himself rather than the Empire, and was often seen stuffing his round and shiny face full of extravagant food, while his imperial duties were left to his ministers, who often overlooked the Empire's needs. It was an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and anger at his father which propelled Liu Che to walk the final steps to the Emperor's chambers.

The two guards standing at the doorway to the Emperor's chambers bowed in respect before opening the polished doors and letting Liu Che into his father's imperial bed chamber. The overpowering smell of incense struck the young heir in the face as he approached the vast bed in the centre of the room. The only light source was coming from the many candles that were burning from every corner of the room, which cast great shadows onto the walls laden with silk hangings and portraits of previous Emperors. Though the room was large, it felt crowded and stifling. Liu Che's mother, the Empress, along with Princess Yangxin who had been allowed by her husband the Duke of Yan to return home were standing by the bed, looking down on the bulky figure of the Emperor, who was laying in the enormous bed taking short, rasping breaths. To the left side of the bed stood Grand Counsellor Tian Fen, along with several ministers and a team of physicians, who all looked gravely concerned.

"My son" the Emperor said hoarsely. This little amount of speech seemed to require great effort for the ill Emperor. "Come closer, Liu Che."  
Liu Che approached the side of the bed and knelt down by his father's head. The ministers and physicians left the room, leaving only the imperial family and Tian Fen present.  
The Emperor turned his head to face his son. His father's face was pale and sweaty, but Liu Che kept these thoughts to himself.  
"What is it, father?"  
The Emperor drew a long breath before finally speaking.  
"Be a good Emperor, do not disappoint me."  
The Emperor coughed, and with one last final breath, he was gone. His eyes stared without seeing, and Counsellor Tian moved over to close his eyelids. His father was dead. Liu Che let a single tear run down his face before turning and leaving the room.


End file.
